


I dare you!

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/>And another one of liathwen-slays-dragons prompts. I’m on a roll today. Prompt: Kissing to stay quiet, Start: I dare you, Text: I'm sorry, okay? An apology is what you wanted, right? End: Well that was unexpected.</p><p>And once again I ran away with the prompt, or it ran away with me? Well you’ll see. Enjoy!<br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	I dare you!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  And another one of liathwen-slays-dragons prompts. I’m on a roll today. Prompt: Kissing to stay quiet, Start: I dare you, Text: I'm sorry, okay? An apology is what you wanted, right? End: Well that was unexpected.
> 
> And once again I ran away with the prompt, or it ran away with me? Well you’ll see. Enjoy!  
> 
> 
>   
> 

* * *

"I dare you,"  Molly growled through gritted teeth letting her bag drop with a loud thud to the ground.  
  
Being caught red handed Sherlock had frozen in the middle of his movement, the spoon with the deliciously good smelling grounded coffee hovering above the machine mid air.  
  
"Don't tell me you're stealing my last bit of coffee," Molly went on slowly walking through the kitchen slamming her keys onto the table for effect, "AGAIN."  
  
Already feeling like an idiot, Sherlock simply let the last bits of coffee fall into the filter before he closed the lid and turned the machine on.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes!" Molly shouted.  
  
Turning around slowly to face the fuming pathologist Sherlock put on a cheeky grin.  
  
"Who said I was stealing your coffee? Maybe I'm just making coffee for you?" he tried.

"Yeah sure, because you somehow telepathically found out that I was going home early today because of an unbearable headache and thought a strong cup of my favourite coffee was just what I needed," she exclaimed her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
’"Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You have to stop this," she sighed letting herself drop onto one of the chairs massaging her temple.  
  
Her day had been bad. Nothing had worked out the way it should have and on top of all that she had developped a terrible headache that had made it impossible to work. So she had left early already dreading the next day when she would have to make up for the lost hours. She had trudged home hoping for a relaxing bath and maybe some crap telly to sooth her head. But of course she didn't get that, not today.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Sherlock replied taking a seat opposite her.  
Looking up in disbelief Molly simply stared at him for a while repressing the urge to jump up and hit him over the head with some heavy object. A frying pan, yes a frying pan would do just fine.  
  
"Do you honestly think I believe you that you don't know what I'm talking about? Nobody can be so ignorant. Not even you."  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Sherlock retorted grinning cheepishly.  
  
"Sherlock!" Molly cried. "Could you maybe take this serious? Take me serious? Just for once. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Suddenly the smile was gone from his face and he just nodded solemnly.  
  
"You can't just come and go whenever you feel like it. This is my flat, MY home. And although you can always come round and visit, or even stay in the guest room. I'd just appreciate it if you'd have the courtesy to ask first. Because you can't just let yourself in whenever you feel like it. I don't want to come home from work and find you in my kitchen."  
  
"Is this about the coffee?" Sherlock asked his brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Yes!" Molly exclaimed her voice already rising again. "And the sugar, and my chinese left overs, and my tea, and my last bit of milk, and my stack of chocolate and my hair conditioner which has been missing for two days and I don't even want to know what you did with that."  
  
"I can replace these things, if you want to," Sherlock offered tentatively still not really understanding the problem.  
  
"It's not about THE THINGS!" Molly shouted, suddenly standing. "It's about my space, my privacy. You are invading and you HAVE TO STOP."  
  
Leaning onto the table Molly breathed heavily. She had shouted so loud that probably the whole house had heard it. Perfect, that would mean another row of complaints, just like the time Sherlock had thought it a brilliant idea to play the violin in the middle of the night.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? An apology is what you wanted, right?" Sherlock said raising his hands in defense.  
  
But that was no apology. Molly knew too well that Sherlock simply wanted to get this issue out of the way, he wanted her to forgive him just to have him fall back into the same old habits the second she turned her back. But not this time.  
  
"No I don't want an apology, Sherlock!" she retorted glaring at him angrily. "I want a promise. I want you to promise that you won't let yourself into my flat anymore without asking me first. Actually I want you to hand over that spare key I know you have," she told him holding her flat hand out. "And don't even try to give me that look. I know you made one because you got tired of picking the lock all the time."  
  
"But that would be highly unpractical." Sherlock replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Highly unpractical?" Molly repeated her voice sounding unusually high. "I'm sorry if this is inconvient for you but IT'S MY FLAT."  
  
"But your flat is ideal. It's a lot closer to St Bart's than 221B and I can cover a different part of the city working from here. It's a strategically important bolthole."  
  
"Then find yourself another bolthole," Molly shouted.  
  
Now it was Sherlock's turn to stand up and raise his voice.  
  
"I can't just find another bolthole. It's not that easy!" he growled towering over her.  
  
"Well what did you do before you could crash here?" Molly shot back and instead of backing away she stepped even closer staring up at him.  
  
"That is irrelevant now." Sherlock hissed.  
  
"No it's not! THIS in fact is as revelant now as it might ever get!"  
  
"I went to a place two blocks away." he admitted glancing to the side for a moment.  
  
"Oh and did the owner of that flat kick you out as well?!" she demanded laughing at him cruelly.  
  
"No, because I am the owner!" Sherlock shouted without thinking.  
  
Registering his words Molly had to take a step back for a moment. Shaking her head in disbelief she looked at him. Here she was arguing with this man about her flat when he had a perfectly good substitute just a few streets away. She never felt so furious in her whole life.  
  
"Ok, then I suggest that you'll go there from now on," she stated flatly, keeping her voice as controlled as possible.  
  
"No."  
  
"NO?!" She shouted stepping up to him again her face inches from his. By now she was fighting very hard to not just slap him. "No?! Why not?! Tell me one good reason why you can't possible use this other place as a "strategically important bolthole"," she exclaimed while making quotation marks in the air. "WHAT MAKES THIS FLAT SO SPECIAL?!"  
  
"You," he said his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"What?" Molly asked blinking at him.  
  
She must have misheard. This couldn't be the reason. Surely her headache must have taken over again and she was imagining things.  
  
"You," he repeated this time a bit stronger. "You are here, not there. But I understand," he added a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I invaded your privacy. I'm sorry."  
  
And he took out one single key from his coat pocket placing it on the table before turning to leave.  
But he couldn't make it even halfway to the door because Molly grabbed him by the shoulder turning him around sharply before planting a passionate kiss onto his lips. Taken by surprise Sherlock staggered backwards but soon found his balance again responding just as eager. It took a few minutes before they finally seperated both slightly grasping for air laughing shyly. Molly's arms where still flung around his neck and he had one hand on her back while the other played with a loose strand of her hair.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," Sherlock whispered smiling broadly and slowly he closed the distance between them again.

* * *

"Oh, you're coffee's ready," Sherlock spoke against the side of her neck as the machine gurgled behind them.  
  
"I don't really care about that coffee now, Sherlock," Molly chuckled running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Good," he murmured against her skin before easily lifting her up and carrying her gently towards the bedroom.  



End file.
